Shimajirō Kart: Super Circuit
Shimajirō Kart: Super Circuit known in Japan as Shimajirō Kart Advance is a kart racing game developed by Intelligent Systems and Benesse and published by Nintendo for the Game Boy Advance in 2001. The game is the third installment in the Shimajirō Kart series and the first for handheld consoles, following Shimajirō Kart 64 (1997). It was succeeded by the console game Shimajirō Kart: Double Dash, which was released for the GameCube in 2003. The game retains traditional game elements of Shimajirō Kart set by its predecessors, and upon release, was well received by reviewers. Gameplay Super Circuit is a kart racing video game in which the player races in a kart against other teams in different courses. The game screen indicates the current standings in a race, the number of laps needed to finish and incoming weapons. Like in the previous installments, players can pick up item boxes to receive a randomly selected item and use it to impede the opposition and gain the advantage. Some items, such as shells and bananas, allow the player to hit others to slow them down, while other items, such as the star power-up, render them temporarily invincible to attacks. This is the second Shimajirō Kart game to include coins, which increases the engine power of the karts. Game modes There are five game modes in Super Circuit: Mario GP, Time Trial, Quick Run, VS and Battle. Most of the modes can be played by themselves in single-player races, while some can be played in multiplayer. Benesse GP – This mode has the player compete against 7 karts of a different team (6 in 2 player races), which are controlled by the computer, in a series of predetermined courses. The player can choose to race using three different engine size classes: 50cc, 100cc and 150cc. Since all karts go faster when using higher engine sizes, the 3 classes serve as difficulty levels. There are 20 tracks, divided into 5 cups: Mushroom, Flower, Lightning, Star and Special. After the player crosses the finish line, the positions of the computer-controlled characters are immediately locked in and they are given points based on those positions, ranging from zero to nine. Just like in the previous 2 installments, placing 5th or below will give them a "rank out" and the race must be replayed until they placed fourth or better, but at a cost of one of three flags. At the end of the cup, there will be an award ceremony for the top three drivers, where they will get a bronze, silver, or gold trophy and in addition, they will get a ranking based on their performance ranging from E to a triple-star. Collecting 100 coins in each of these cups will allow players to unlock all 20 tracks from Super Mario Kart known as the Extra Cups. Time Trial – This single-player mode has the player to finish any of the forty courses in the fastest time possible, with the best time being saved as a ghost, a copy of the player's performance that they can race against in later runs. Each character will receive a Triple Mushroom, which can be used at any time during the run. Quick Run – In this single-player mode, players can choose any course with customized rules such as changing the item frequency or the number of laps in each race. VS – In this multiplayer mode, up to 4 players can play this mode by using a single cartridge. Battle – In battle mode, the player fights against up to 3 human-controlled opponents using items scattered throughout a battle arena. There is the traditional balloon-popping battle game, in which the player must use items to pop an opponent's 3 balloons while defending their own. Characters Super Circuit features the same cast of playable drivers as in the previous installment, Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Ramurin Makiba, Takeshi Ishida, Toripppi Sorano, and Tommy Shimano as well as three 11 year old human characters: Travis Ishiyama, Kevin Watanabe and Sarah Iwata. Category:E rated games Category:Game Boy games